Historias de un sueño
by Misaitou16
Summary: [OneShotSongfic] Sakuno tiene un sueño despues de un accidente ocurrido meses atras. De q trata el sueño? q sucedio? Entren para enterarse o! RyoxSak


Hi hi! See hice un nuevo fic >,> este es un OnexShot de RyuoxSak y al mismo tiempo songfic de la cancion "Historias de un sueño" de la Oreja de Van Gogh n.n (por eso el titulo xDD Grax Dolce Saito -! -again o,oU-)Es un poco triste, pero espero q les guste!

**- Flash Back - **

Dos jóvenes iban en una motocicleta en una autopista desierta a mucha velocidad.

-"Ryoma, vamos muy rápido ¡Baja la velocidad!"

-"Sakuno, dime que me amas"

-"¿Qué? Baja la velocidad"

-"Dime que me amas"

-"Te amo, Ryoma. Pero baja la velocidad"-La chica comenzó a tener miedo ya que su novio no bajaba la velocidad, y el viaje se ponía un tanto peligroso.

-"Sakuno, por favor, abrázame"-La chica cumplió su pedido y siguió ordenándole que bajara la velocidad.

-"Por favor, Ryoma. Baja la velocidad"

-"Solo una cosa más. Dame un beso"- concedido el 3er deseo, Ryoma le dijo que se pusiera el casco de él, ya que ella no tenía uno.

**- End Flash Back - **

En una habitación bastante ordenada yacía una joven en la cama durmiendo profundamente. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad, sus frágiles labios se curvaban mostrando una sonrisa típica de ella. De pronto una ráfaga de viento se infiltró dentro de la habitación... Y allí, a unos metros de la chica de pelo largo y sedoso había una silueta de un joven, de no más de 18 años, parado mirando a la chica. Sus ojos felinos tenían un brillo especial y veían fijamente a la chica y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-"Sakuno..."

_Perdona que entre sin llamar_

_No es está la hora y menos el lugar_

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo_

_No se esta tan mal_

El joven de pelo verdoso se acercó a la chica y removió esos mechones rebeldes de la cara de la hermosa muchacha.

_Mañana ni te acordarás_

_Tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta_

_Pasará una estrella fugaz_

Se quedó unos minutos observando con detenimiento el fino rostro de su amada, quién aún dormía plácidamente sin enterarse que pasaba a su alrededor. Ryoma se acercó más y posó sus labios sobre los de ella queriendo saborearlos, pero chocando contra la cruda realidad.

_Mi marcha estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más_

Se separó lentamente de la joven, se arrodillo al lado de ella y la miraba atentamente. Aún conservaba esa tímida sonrisa que a Ryoma tanto le gustaba...

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así, adelante_

_Así, vida mía, mejor será así_

Vio que la chica temblaba un poco ¿Y cómo no si estaba tan destapada? Volvió a acercársele, pero esta vez sólo la tapó para que no tuviera frío.

_Ahora debes descansar,_

_Dejá que te arrope como años atrás_

_¿Recuerdas cuando entonces_

_te cantaba antes de ir acostar?_

La chica dejó de temblar y se acurrucó un pocomo más, aferrándose a la frazada más fuerte para protegerse del duro invierno. Ryoma se volvió a parar, pero su vista aún se dirigía a Sakuno.

_Tan solo me dejan venir_

_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti_

_Es que aquella triste noche_

_No te di ni un adiós al partir_

Acarició por ultima vez la cabeza de la chica y jugó con sus cabellos intentando distraerse, disfrutando el momento a su lado.

_Cuando mi marcha estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más_

Unos rayos de luz del sol comenzaron a aparecer por la ventana, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Ryoma miró por última vez a la persona que más amaba en este mundo y se despidió dándole un dulce susurro en el oído, así solo ella escuchara. La figura del chico comenzó a desvanecerse, quedando nada de él.

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así, solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así, adelante,_

_Así, vida más, ahora te toca a ti_

_Solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje_

_Se está haciendo tarde,_

_Tendré que marcharme_

_En unos segundos vas a despertar_

Sakuno abrió los ojos y los cerró rápidamente, ya que la luz del sol le daba directo en la cara. Se tapó la cara con una mano y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado soñando un buen largo rato. Se levantó y aún con el pijama puesto se dirigió hacia el baño a asearse. Antes de salir de su cuarto, se agachó a saludar a Karupin, el gato que, hacía unos meses, habitaba en su casa. Éste último la saludo con un maullido. Se levantó y se paró frente a una mesita donde había una fotografía de un tensita de ojos felinos y un diario.

-"Hoy he vuelto a soñar contigo, Ryoma" – La chica prosiguió su rutina matutina haciendo caso omiso al diario que hacía unos meses, al igual que el felino, que estaba allí.

Era una noticia vieja y a pesar de no ser de tanta importancia aparecía en primera plana:

"MUERTE EN LA AUTOPISTA NORTE 31

Dos jóvenes de 17 años, Ryuusaki Sakuno y Echizen Ryoma, estaban en la autopista norte 31, volviendo a sus respectivas casas en una motocicleta compartida por los dos. Hechicen Ryoma, quien conducía, le pidió a su acompañanteque se colocara su casco ya que ella no tenía uno, así arriesgo su vida salvando la de su novia con quien ya llevaba más de 4 años de noviazgo. La motocicleta se la habrían entregado defectuosa ya que, luego del accidente, fue comprobado que los frenos no funcionaban. Ryoma de habría dado cuenta de ello mientras viajaban y no le comento nada a su novia para no preocuparla. Ryoma murió instantáneamente con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía un collar que le habría regalado la novia. La joven habría tenido heridas leves y fue dada de alta del hospital dos días luego del accidente."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> Fin

Nee? les gusto? o,o Si les gusto, dejen un reviw para saberlop! (ya saben, apretar ese botoncito ahi abajo q dice "GO!" nn) Dejen reviews onegai:3

Atte.: Misao! nn


End file.
